Ami Mizuno
Sailor Mercury (セーラーマーキュリー Sērā Mākyurī) is a fictional character in the Sailor Moon manga series created by Naoko Takeuchi. The alternate identity of Ami Mizuno (水野 亜美 Mizuno Ami), a teenage Japanese schoolgirl, she is a member of the Sailor Soldiers, female supernatural fighters who protects the Solar System from evil. Sailor Mercury is the first Sailor Soldier to be discovered by Sailor Moon and serves as the "brains" of the group. She is highly intelligent and can use a supercomputer to collect useful information in battles. She possesses powers associated with water and ice. Abdala Bin Laden Arc As a vixen, Ami's the proclaimed "Icon of the Vixenz", because her willingness to fight and defend the very nature of VWF. Her fight against the senshi-absorbed monster, Abdala Bin Laden, was the biggest challenge of all, due to her being massively under-powered. But, as the extras of VixenMania I revealed, Astarte aided in breaking the power bracelet that Abdala used, giving the power back to Ami and finish Abdala for good. At the same time, won the VWF Championship and held it for a record 482 days--the entirety of Season 2. The Soul Takeover Arc Season two showed that the fight against Abdala wasn't over, as her spirit somehow escaped and eventually took possession of her. Tifa Lockhart attempted to stop her, but didn't work. Usagi Tsukino came to to rescue at the season finale of Nitro, as Ami's spirit was forced into Usagi's by Abdala, fully taking over Ami's body. This lead to Abdala's sudden final demise at Saturday Night's Main Event 2013, when Ami's spirit suddenly went back in her own body again, and Abdala's was just gone. Daughters of Darkness Arc The third season is when Ami is met with old NGW Alumni, Mio Kuorki, who has formed the Daughters of Darkness, with the possessed "Black Rose" Aerith Gainsborough. Her loss to the Aerith at WarGames 2013 was the last match from her, as she, along with the other senshi who aren't champions at the time, were banned during the time Mio Kuroki was in charge of Nitro, after Mio's team won the WarGames match. Dark Sakura Arc Freddy brought her back as Interim Owner of VWF on the 14th episode, the night after Femme Fatale 2013, who helped Freddy get out of jail, and regained his position, making her the new Commissioner. Ami's role drastically decreased since her loss to Aerith, but it wasn't until Dark Sakura, the mastermind behind Abdala's demise, who forced Ami back into competition, when she abducted and consumed Lara Croft, and before consuming the other abductee, Freddy. At VixenMania 3, Ami was going to get her match with Dark Sakura in an unsanctioned match, to end it all. Adding to the fire, Dark Sakura abducted Usagi, making the main event for the VWF title change at the last minute. When her match with Dark Sakura came, she was fooled, and forced to fight the one that Dark Sakura resurrected, Queen Beryl! Ami fought her, until a flash of light questioned the ending. Where did Ami go? Why is Dark Sakura so hellbent on wanting her? What happened in that flash? =Championships= Season 1 *VWF Champion - defeated Abdala Bin Laden inside Hell in a Cell at VixenMania I. =Other accomplishments= Season 1 * 2012 Royal Rumble Winner Category:Active Category:VWF Champions Category:VWF Title Holders Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Omega Rumble Winners Category:VWF Staff Category:NGW Alumni